Decissions
by Sea of GoldenFire
Summary: Takes place after HBP, Snape is on the run from the order but Hermione Granger doesn't believe he really turned from the light. She seeks him out and an adventure is sure to follow. Rated M- just in case
1. Chapter 1

Four weeks… it's been four weeks since the order was betrayed. Four weeks since Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore. Four weeks since the order had to move to a new headquarters, a large house in the middle of nowhere, hidden with the findelus charm. No one saw it coming… no one saw any of it coming.

They all trusted Snape because Dumbledore trusted him. They didn't know who to trust anymore. They were lost without their leader. What were they to do? Many were hurt by the treachery of Snape. But out of all of them Hermione Granger was hurt the most.

Well… not really hurt. She hurt yes but she was mostly confused. Sure they didn't ever get along but Hermione knew that Snape wasn't a bad man. She had known since the end of their fourth year that Snape was a deatheater and that he was a spy for the order.

'If he was a spy then why did he kill Dumbledore? Did he not want to spy anymore? Did Dumbledore do something that made Snape kill him?' So many questions ran through her head. She wished she had the answers to her questions. But she knew she could never know unless she went straight to the source.

Hermione was constantly having a battle with herself. Despite what Snape had done she knew more like she hoped that Snape was still on their side. I mean if he was truly spying on them they all would have been dead years ago. Also what about all the times that Snape saved their lives?

Hermione ran her hands over her face. She was confused so confused. She had to talk to Snape. If he was still on their side then could find out information from him and she could pass it to the order. And if she was wrong and he truly joined Voldemort then more than likely she would be kidnapped and killed. She knew she was taking a risk but she had to know. She already sent an owl to him the day before. The owl took a long time to find him but the owl returned later that night with a reply.

Snape agreed to meet with her as long as she came alone and no one knew where she was going. He told her to meet him in the Leaky Cauldron at 10pm. He would be sitting in the back wearing a black cloak and his face would be covered with a hood.

Earlier that day Hermione snuck out Harry's invisibility cloak. She also made a portkey back in case she was wrong and things went badly. Everyone was going to sleep early since there was an order meeting that day. They were all exhausted. She waited until everyone was asleep then she slipped out at 9:45. She left the headquarters and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. She was grateful that she already received her Apparating license last year.

Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron and turned her gaze to the back. There enough was a hooded figure sitting in the back alone at a table. She slightly slipped her wand into her hand in case he attacked her. She slowly approached the table.

"Professor." She cautiously said.

The hooded figure lowered his head in acknowledgement. "Miss Granger."

Hermione sat down on the other chair at the table. "What did Albus Dumbledore make you do in my fourth year?"

"He made me let you help me in preparing potions for Madam Pomfrey when I feel behind in my work." He paused for a moment. "what did I say to you after the Yule Ball?"

Hermione frowned at this. She remembered all too well about what he said. She would never forget those words. They reminded her that he was looking out for them. "You deserve better than Victor Krum. Don't let the quidditch player dunderhead ruin your life. Look for someone that appreciates you for who you are and not for your looks." She replied and Snape stood up.

"Follow me Miss Granger let us speak somewhere more privately." Snape said as he stood up. She hesitated. He must have noticed because he of course made a remark. "I'm not going to harm you Miss Granger." He sneered at her.

Hermione hesitated another moment before getting out of her seat and following her former Professor up the stairs to the rooms and he opened one of the doors. She silently followed him. She walked into the room and he followed her in.

He quickly locked the door and placed wards around the room. He lowered his hood and unclasped his clock before draping it on one of the seats in the room.

"Why did you want to talk to me Miss Granger? Surly you know by now that I am a traitor. You made a foolish mistake by coming here."

At these words Hermione whipped her wand out and pointed it at Snape's chest. "I want to know what happened that night."

"Simple. I revealed my true colors. I'm a death eater so I killed Dumbledore." He said as he calmly sat down in one of the chairs. Not caring about the wand currently pointed at him.

"Don't give me that bull Severus Snape. I want to know the truth why did you do it? And don't lie." she hissed.

"I did it because I had orders to Miss Granger, simple as that. All I did Miss Granger was I followed orders. And now I am the dark lord's right hand man, as I was before his first downfall." He replied.

Hermione moved closer to Snape until she was directly in front of him. She pressed her wand into his neck. "I said don't lie to me Severus." Snape scowled fiercely as she called him his first name. "Don't give me that look Severus. You are no longer my professor and I am no longer your student so we might as well drop all these stupid formalities and call each other by our first names. Now tell me the truth because I don't believe you one bit. I know you are still one of us, you would never turn to the dark."

Hermione's eyes meet his. The black globes carried a hint of amusement. "Really Miss Granger, why wouldn't I? I am, after all, the snarky dungeon bat." He replied as he stood up from his seat.

"It's Hermione." She snapped. "Now tell me why."

Snape narrowed his eyes. This bloody Gryffindor wasn't going to give up until she got her answer. "Fine… Hermione, I cannot tell you why I did what I did that night but you are right I have never turned my back on the order."

"I knew it. I knew you weren't a traitor." she squealed and launched herself at him, enveloping him into a hug.

Snape stood there stiff as the young Gryffindor hugged him. It has been years since someone actually hugged him.

Hermione realized what she was doing and she quickly let go. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment. She quickly gathered herself. "I'm sorry Severus I… I don't know what overcame me."

"It's quite all right… Hermione just make sure it doesn't happen again." Snape sneered.

Hermione walked over to the couch and sits down. "So Severus you never betrayed us. Then why did you never come back. You could explain what you did… right?"

Snape sighed and slouched in his chair. "I can never go back Hermione. Not after what I did. I can explain my actions but no one will ever accept them. my role in this war is to provide information for the Order. I can still provide the information for them but I need someone to give the Order the information."

"Wait a second you want me to become a spy?" Hermione asked, shocked. "but I… I can't."

"I'm not asking you to become a spy Hermione." Snape rolled his eyes. "All I am asking you is that you give the information I provide to the Order. It will save many lives." He explained.

Hermione bit the bottom of her lip. He was right. With the information he would give her they could save several lives. "If I were to accept your proposition Severus what would I tell the order? Who do I say gave me the information?"

"You're the brightest witch of your age Hermione or so they say. I'm sure you can come up with something. Now I need your answer Hermione. Will you help me or not?"

"Fine I will help you."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure? If you are found out by the dark lord then… then the worst and if the Order were to find out then they would probably do the same."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in response. Did Severus doubt her? She was willing to do whatever it took to keep people in the order safe and to end the war and to end Voldemort himself. "I've never more sure."

"Very well Hermione. Take this." Snape pulled out a bracelet from his pocket. It was a silver band embedded with rubies. "I'm sure you are familiar protean charm. I have a similar one except mine has emeralds."

Hermione cautiously took the bracelet from Snape. She slipped it onto her right arm. As she slipped it onto her arm the bracelet shrunk down to the size of her arm. Hermione looked at him confused.

"No can take the bracelet now, except for you." Snape walked over to her and grabbed the bracelet and tugged but it didn't budge. "See."

Hermione nods her head.

"You should go Hermione the Order will be worried if they don't find you in your bed." Snape reminds her. "Good luck and remember to keep quiet about this or we will both pay."

Hermione nods and quickly leaves, not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

After Hermione leaves Snape collapses into a chair. What the hell was the stupid girl thinking? How could she trust him after all he did? Dumbledore's plan was working… mostly.

He believed that everyone thought of him as a traitor. He was really surprised when he received an owl from Hermione the day before demanding to know what happened that night and where his loyalties lay.

He knew he had to tell her, he felt that she had a right to know. Despite how bad he treated her, he respected her.

That Dark Lord would be furious if he found out about her. He would kill them both. If the time comes how on earth was he going to keep the both of them alive?

Hermione quickly left the Leaky Cauldron and apparated back to the Order headquarters. She quickly walked in and headed to the stairs.

"And just where have you been Hermione?" a voice behind her asked as she began to climb the stairs.

Hermione jumped at the voice them cursed under her breath and turned to see Remus sitting on one of the couches. Of course he would be up. He checks on her every night. They had and father daughter relationship. He probably checked on her after everyone else went to sleep and noticed she was missing. He must have stayed awake to wait for her to return.

Remus's eyes were narrowed. "Well I'm waiting." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sorry Remus I couldn't sleep so I kind of took a walk." Hermione easily lied. Remus scowled. "I know it was stupid of me to go on a walk and not tell anyone, but I didn't want to wake anyone up. I'm sorry."

Remus got up from the couch and walked over to Hermione. "Hermione that was a very foolish thing you did. Do you realize you could have been kidnapped and we wouldn't know until it was too late?" Remus gingerly touched her arm. "Hermione, I really care for you. It would pain me if anything bad ever happened to you."

Hermione looked down ashamed. Not because of what Remus was saying, she was ashamed because she had to lie to him. "I'm so sorry Remus. Next time I'll tell you… Okay?"

Remus sighed. "Very well Hermione. Come on go and get some sleep it's late."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Good Night Remus." She whispered as she made her way upstairs and to her room.

"Good night Hermione." Remus replied to her.

Hermione hurried to her room and locked and warded the door behind her. Hermione quickly changed out of her clothes and into her night gown and climbed into bed. She felt sick, she hated lying to Remus. Hopefully he wouldn't tell anyone about her little incident. Hermione suddenly felt sleepy as she realized how late it was. She locked away all her thoughts and fell asleep.

Down stairs Remus was pacing around in the living room. She was lying, Hermione was lying. He knew she was. He knew that girl well. 'Why on earth would she lie to him?' He kept asking himself. 'What on earth was she hiding from him?' Remus mentally cursed himself for letting her go with questioning her. She seemed so nervous when he asked where she was. She literally jumped when he spoke. She's never done that before. Hermione wasn't one to be nervous, she was always so brave. Was she in some kind of trouble and if she was then why didn't she tell him? He was very tempted to storm up to her room and demand for answer but quickly decided against it.

Remus let out a low growl.

"Remus?" Remus turns and sees his pregnant wife standing in one of the door ways. She looked worried. "Are you okay?"

Remus sighs and walks over to his wife and plants a kiss on her lips. "I don't know love."

Dora snaked her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "You want to talk about it?"

Remus's shoulder dropped. "I'm worried about Hermione. She was acting strange when she got back from her so called walk. I'm afraid that she had gotten herself into some trouble."

Dora slowly caressed his cheek. "Remus, Hermione is a grown girl she can take care of herself. But if you are really that worried about her then I'll help you watch her."

Remus pulled her close to him and he buried his face in her neck. "Thank you." He mumbled. Tonks led her husband back to their room and comforted him until he went to sleep. Once she was sure her husband was asleep she fell asleep as well.

Hermione woke up late the next day. She woke up some time around noon. She sat up in her bed and stretched. She climbed out her bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red long sleeved shirt.

Hermione went down the kitchen and found the door locked. She could hear muffled voices, must be an order meeting so she made her way to the library. She grabbed a book about spell defense and began reading. Several hours later Hermione felt a burning sensation on her right arm.

She pulled her sleeve up and saw her bracelet glowing. Stay out of Diagon Ally we're attacking there today. Stay safe. Hermione jumped out of her chair, the book dropped onto the floor with a loud thump. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the bracelet.

'Are you sure? When?' She sent to Snape.

Sometime tonight, probably around 7 or 8 o'clock. Hermione cursed under her breath and she ran her hands through her hair. Shit… Shit… Shit! What was she going to do? She began frantically pacing, whispering to herself. She bumped into one of the tables knocking a stack of books of the table.

Down stairs in the kitchen the Order was having a meeting. They were talking about recent death eater activity. Everyone was talking at once, arguing about what their next move should be. Everything went quiet as a loud thump came from upstairs.

Mad-eye turned his magical eye to look up stairs. After about a minute he frowned. "now that's strange."

Minerva looked at him confused. "What?"

"It's you're prized student Miss Granger. She just knocked down a pile of books." Mad-eye explained.

"And that is strange how?" Dora asked.

"She left it on the ground. She didn't pick them up. Now she is pacing around muttering under her breath. I can't tell what she is saying though."

Remus frowned and stood up from his seat. "Okay now that is strange. I'm going to go and check on her." Remus took the wards of the kitchen door and headed up stairs and to the library. He opened the library door and saw Hermione pacing around. "Hermione what's up?" Remus asked her concerned. Hermione whipped around. Her eyes were wide. Remus quickly walked over to her side. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look into his eyes. "Hermione what happened?"

"Remus you have to warn them. Warn all the Order members. You have to go to Diagon Ally. Stay hidden." Hermione said.

Remus just stared at her. "Hermione what are you going on about?"

"They're attacking Diagon Ally tonight we have to stop them. They'll kill everyone… you have to stop them."

What was she talking about? Remus thought to himself. He led Hermione to a chair and made her sit down. He then took Hermione's arms in his hands and knelt in front of her. "Hermione what are talking about? Who is going to attack Diagon Alley?"

Hermione stared into his eyes. Her eyes were full of fear. "The Death Eaters they're going to attack Diagon Alley sometime around 7 or 8 o'clock tonight."

"Hermione how do you know that?" Remus asked her seriously.

Hermione looked down and pulled her hands away from Remus. She looked away. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry" she whispered.

Remus looked at the clock it was already 5:30. He cursed under his breath and quickly left Hermione, who was curled up in the chair. She was biting her bottom lip as if she was concentrating. Remus raced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Merlin's beard Remus, what is going on?" Minerva asked the bewildered werewolf as he raced into the room.

Remus looked at everyone in the room. "Hermione just told me the death eaters are planning on attacking Diagon Alley in an hour and a half."

Several people in the room instantly rose from their seats. "Remus are you sure about this? How did she come by this information?" Moody asked suspiciously. How could a young girl know something that even their spies didn't know?

Remus shakes his head. "I don't know how she came by the information she just told me upstairs."

"And you should listen to me." Hermione's came from behind him. Remus turned and saw Hermione in the door way, leaning on one side of the frame. "I cannot tell you where I got the information, but I can tell you that it is reliable. That is all you need to know." Hermione's eyes carefully ran across every person in the room. "Now are we just going to sit here and wait for the attack to happen or are we going to act now and make our way to Diagon Alley."

Silence meet her.

She sighed. "I was thinking since the death eaters do not know that we know we could use this to our advantage. We go to Diagon Alley concealed. Hidden by the disillusionment charm and we wait for them to attack. Since they cannot see us then we can attack them and hopefully capture many of them in the process. Now get off your lazy butts and lets go save some people." Hermione stands up straight and walks away leaving the order members a few minutes to decide what they must do.

Hermione went up to the room and prepared. She made several emergency portkeys from some charm necklaces that she made when she got bored. She tied her hair up in ponytail and went back down stairs and waited for the order to tell her their decision. She knew Snape didn't want her at Diagon Alley, but she wasn't just going to sit around when others were in dangers.

Hermione silently laughed, she could hear Snape scolding her now. 'You and your stupid Gryffindor sentiment to help others, why can't you do as you're told? Are you trying to get yourself killed you insufferable little chit?' She smiled.

The kitchen opened and the order members walked out, no one said a word as they entered the room. Hermione leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed against her chest. "Well?" Hermione arched her brow.

Kingsley walked forwards. "We will go to Diagon Alley we don't know how you got this information, but we trust you." Kingsley turned around and addressed the other order members. We have half an hour to get ready. Once everyone is ready meet back here in the living room. We shall cast a disillusionment charms on ourselves and we shall apparate to Diagon Alley. Then we shall wait until the attack comes. We are to remain hidden at all costs. Once the attack begins try to capture some of the death eaters, if we do we might be able to acquire some information from them about you-know-who's movements.

Everyone spilt up and returned to their rooms to get ready except for Kingsley. He sighed and turned to face Hermione. In a couple of quick strides he was at her side. Hermione looked up at the auror puzzled. "What?"

"Hermione, where did you get this information." He asked her seriously. "Tell me how you know about this attack."

Hermione frowned then looked away; she took a sudden interest in her shoes. "I can't tell you Kingsley, I can't tell anyone. It is for the safety of my informant that only I know his or her identity. I'm sorry but you're going to have to trust me on this."

"Hermione, I do trust you but you have to tell me who it is. Is this informant of yours a death eater?" Hermione kept quiet as the auror studied her. He frowned as she said nothing. "Hermione who ever this person is you can't trust them. We can't trust any death eater after what Snape did. We trusted him and he killed Albus, he killed one of the most powerful wizards in the world and no one stopped him. Not even Albus because he trusted the treacherous double-crossing git."

Hermione's expression darkened at what the auror said to her. Kingsley noticed this and stepped back. She whipped her head up to look Kingsley in the eye. Her eyes turned a shade darker. she hated it when people called Severus Snape a traitor, but no one could know, so she had to play her part and think of him as a traitor as well.

She advanced at Kingsley one of her fingers was pointed in his face. "I know what he has done Kingsley Shaklebolt. I know, you think you are the only one that trusted him. I trusted him more than any of you, unlike all of you I got to know him. But even that was a lie, all of it and don't lecture me like I don't know what I am doing because I know bloody well what I am doing." Hermione angrily said to him as she walked towards him he stepped back until he bumped into the couch and fell into it.

"Hermione-" Kingsley replied.

"If you needed to know who or where I have been getting my information then I would have told you but you don't need to know at all. So, don't you dare demand that from me. Don't you dare think that you have authority over me; I'm my own person, my own authority. I am not here because I was forced to; I am not here to take orders from you or anyone for that matter. I am here by my own choice by my free will. I want Voldemort gone just like the rest of you but I want him gone more than any of you. He killed my parents and I will make him pay. I'm not a child anymore it's time that you learn to trust again or everything will be lost. I have known you for a long time now Kingsley Shacklebolt it's time that you start to trust me. And I don't want you talking to me like I am a damn idiot. I am being cautious, I know my limitations. As I said I am not longer a child I'm turning 18 in a few months I am legally an adult in the wizarding world. So stop treating me like a child and just learn to fucking trust me." She shouted into Kingsley's face.

He stared at the young Gryffindor shocked. He must have really hit a nerve because he had never seen her explode on anyone like that. Her face was full of fury and sadness.

Hermione was furious and sad at the same time, furious that everyone treated her like a child and called Snape a traitor and sad that despite all the time they had spent together Kingsley obviously didn't trust her even though he said he did.

Someone cleared their throat and Hermione looked up to see all the order members standing on the far side of the room away from her and Kingsley. She could see the surprise of their faces at her outburst and their argument. Some of them looked amused that the head of the auror department was being scared by and lecture by a young witch and some of them looked scared by the power pouring of the angry witch. Hermione mentally cursed to herself.

"We're ready to go now." Professor McGonagall awkwardly said to the two fighting members. Hermione stood up straight and backed away from the couch and Kingsley stood up. He didn't look at Hermione but she glared daggers at him.

Kingsley turned and faced the order members. "Alright everyone, wands out and cast a disillusionment spell on yourself then apparate to Diagon Alley." Everyone did as they were instructed and apparated, the only one in the headquarters was Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione's friends looked at her worried. She waved them off. "Go on ahead I'll be there in a minute."

Harry studied his best friend. She looked exhausted; she must be facing a lot of stress. "Are you sure Mione?"

Hermione managed to give them a small smile. "Positive."

Her friends look at each other and shrug as they cast the disillusionment spell on themselves before Apparating to Diagon Alley.

After her friends left she collapsed onto one of the couches. She took several deep breaths. This is going to be harder than I thought. Hermione told herself, she had to control her emotions or she might give something away. She pulled up her sleeve and looked at her watch, 6:45. She quickly disillusioned herself and apparated to Diagon Alley.

She made her way into a dark corner in the Alley waiting for the attack. It was an antagonizing fifteen minutes but then it began, precisely at 7 o'clock, dozens of death eaters apparated into Diagon Alley shooting hexes at innocent bystanders. The Order members quickly leapt into action, defending fallen Witches and Wizards and knocking out several of the death eaters.

Hermione became furious as she saw a group of death eaters go for some muggle born Witches and Wizards, some of which were children. She could feel the adrenalin of the battle rushing through her veins and she screamed in outrage and attacked the death eaters. She sent hex after hex, stunner after stunner and blocked spells and hexes until the group of death eaters that were threatening the muggle born were knocked out. She saw that the death eaters she just took out were some of Voldemort's top followers, Crabb, Goyle, Dolohov, Nott, the Lestrange Brothers and Greyback. She quickly cast several full body binds on the death eaters she knocked out.

Battles were scattered all across Diagon Alley, several of the shops were ruined. Hermione noticed that several of the Order members removed their disillusionment spells. The battle lasted for over an hour until one of the lead death eaters shout for a retreat. The death eaters' disapparated, taking several Witches and Wizards with them, including Mr. Olivander.

After the battle finished Hermione took off the disillusionment spell and began tending to the wounded. Hermione raced over to Ginny's side when she saw her lying on the ground unconscious lying in a pool of blood. She quickly checked what kind of injuries Ginny sustained. She found several gashes that there made by slicing hexes. Many of them were very deep. Hermione was grateful that she made the portkeys to St. Mungo's. She took one out of her pocket and placed it in Ginny's hand. A few second later she was gone.

Hermione got up and began attending to the other wounded. She walked past a side Alley and someone grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. She tried to scream but whoever grabbed her had their hand firmly over her mouth. She felt the familiar tug of a portkey a few moments later.

Hermione found herself in a living room. There were wooden walls, a stone fire place, two arm chairs and a couch and a coffee table. She whipped out her wand as soon as her assailant let her go; her eyes grew wide as she realized who grabbed her. Standing in front of her was Severus Snape and he looked furious.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking you insufferable little chit. You could have been killed." He shouted at her.

Hermione frowned, since when did he care about her wellbeing? "I wasn't just going to sit around while others were getting hurt."

"You and your stupid Gryffindor sentiment to help others, why can't you do as you're told?" Snape angrily growled. "I told you to stay away from Diagon Alley. Do you realize how dangerous that was?"

"I can take care of myself Severus, I'm not a child so don't treat me like one. It is my decision to make not yours. I can go into battle if I want to and you can't tell me otherwise. I captured seven of the dark lord's top death eaters today by myself. So don't you dare think I can't take care of myself." She shouted at him jabbing one of her fingers into his chest.

Snape scowled but he didn't reply instead he walked over to an arm chair and collapsed into it. He rested his arm on his leg and rubbed forehead, he sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, did she hear him right? Did he just apologize to her? Hermione made her way to the arm chair in front of him and sat down, she rested her arms on her knees. "No Severus it is I that should be sorry. I knew it was dangerous but I'm not one to sit around and do nothing, I had to help them." she sighed heavily. "Severus you can't keep me away from danger. I will always be in danger not matter what so don't try to keep me away from the fighting."

Snape sighed again, he stared at the young Gryffindor sitting in front of him, and the girl was going to get him killed if she wasn't more careful. Not that the Dark Lord would kill him but the Order would go after him seeking revenge for Albus and Hermione. He looked up at Hermione and noticed that she was studying him, her face was full of concern and confusion.

Severus ran his eyes over Hermione, he remembered the know-it-all student she was during school. She really had changed, her figure was well curved, and her skin, flawless and her eyes were burning with determination. She was beautiful.

Severus mentally slapped himself. Stop thinking like that. He scolded himself. You're going to get the both of you killed besides she is nothing more than someone you pass information to. It will never be anything more.

Hermione stood up walked over to him and knelt in front of him, taking one of his hands in her own. "Severus what's wrong?" Her hand was warm, comforting.

Severus blinked several times before answering her. "Nothing Hermione I was just telling myself that you were right." Hermione squeezed his hand and he made no attempt to pull it away. "I am treating you like a child, but you are no longer one."

Hermione smirked. "I'm glad you understand. So do tell, where in the bloody hell are we?"

Severus pulled his hand away from hers. 'You can't get close to her it's too dangerous, for the both of you.' He told himself. "We're in Switzerland, Hermione, in my cottage. I come here when I need some time alone but now I guess we could use this as a place to meet."

Hermione nodded and she stood up. "I have to go the Order members will be wondering where I've been."

Severus stood up as well, he brushed some dust off his robes. "Of course. Let me show you out." He walked over to Hermione and gently placed a hand on the lower part of her back, gently pushing her to the door. he opened the door for her and walked her out.

Hermione was surprised by her surroundings; they were standing in the middle of a forest. She took in every bit of it, it was beautiful.

Severus looked at her and smirked, she was enjoying the view or maybe she was taking in every detail so she would remember where to apparate. They walked for around fifteen minutes until they stopped.

Hermione looked at him puzzled. "Why did we walk so far?"

"There are wards set around the cottage they don't allow apparition near the house so you have to put some distance between the two of you if you want to leave." Severus stepped back. "Now you really should get going Hermione."

She nodded and disapparated to god knows where. Once she was gone he made his way back to the cottage. Tightly warded the door behind him and collapsed into one of the arm chairs. He pulled out his wand and lit the fireplace.

'you can't get close to her' he reminded himself as he thought of Hermione and how beautiful she was. He buried his face in his hands. He jerked his head up when he felt a burning sensation on his left arm. The dark lord was summoning him and he was sure it was about the attack on Diagon Alley. He quickly grabbed his death eater robes and mask and quickly slipped them on. Then raced out of the house and apparated to the Dark Lord's location, allowing the mark to lead the way.

He found himself at Malfoy Manor; he quickly made his way to the main room which was filled with death eaters. He made his way to the Dark Lord and kneeled. "My Lord, you summoned me?"

"Yes Severus I did, I wish to know what happened at Diagon Alley today." Voldemort hissed.

"My Lord I only aided in the attack maybe it best if you ask Dolohov, he led the attack he would give you a better perception than me." Severus said as he kept his head bent.

"I would ask Dolohov Severus but unfortunately he was caught." Voldemort angrily replied, as he leaned closet to Snape. "Now I ask again what happened?"

"My Lord we went to Diagon Alley precisely at 7 o'clock just as you ordered. We apparated there and began attacking anyone in our sights. From what I could see despite how many were panicking several Witches and Wizards began attacking us. We fought as hard as we could my lord but they greatly outnumbered us." Severus reported.

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed in rage. He stood straight up and pulled out his wand. "Crucio."

Severus collapsed to the ground as the spell hit him, causing him great pain throughout his whole body. He withered in pain but did not scream instead he clenched his teeth together.

"Who ordered the retreat Severus?" Voldemort asked as he tortured the death eater.

"It was Avery my lord." He managed to say, he breathed heavily as the curse was lifted and he struggled to his knees once more.

Voldemort's head whipped up and scanned the crowd of death eaters. "Avery." He shouted. the death eaters parted to let Avery forward. Severus could see the fear in his eyes as he walked forward and bowed.

"My Lord forgive me, I thought it was best if we retreated My Lord. We were losing too many, we lost seven of our top death eaters."

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted and Avery collapsed to the ground withering in pain. Severus felt no remorse for the death eater as he screamed at the top of his lungs. After several minutes of torture Voldemort released the spell.

"Severus, he said that seven of the inner circle fell. I know who fell but how did they?"

Severus bent his head low. "I am uncertain my lord I can only tell you what I saw. I saw them going after a group of Mudblood Witches and wizards. I then got engaged in a battle with an auror when I looked back they were on the ground unconscious."

Voldemort's red eyes flashed with rage. "If you saw what happened then why didn't you get them out of there because of you our forces have dropped. Wormtail!" he shouted for his rat servant. "Bring me the whip."

Wormtail disappeared into another room returning with the coiled whip in his hand.

Voldemort snatched the whip from Wormtail's stubby hand and turned back to Severus. "Take off your shirt Severus and turn around.

Severus knew better than to defy the Dark Lord so he slowly stood up and took of his death eater robes and unbuttoned his clothes underneath. He removed his garments and laid them in a pile on the floor. He shivered as a cold breeze ran through the room. He turned around and knelt on the cold floor once more.

Severus clenched his jaw tight as the whip ran down his back. He could feel a warm liquid running down his back; he could smell the metallic scent of his blood as the whip hit him over and over again. The pain was excruciating but he never screamed. He clenched his jaw so tight that it hurt. The beating continued, it seemed like ages before it was over. After it was over Severus found darkness welcoming him. As he met the darkness he could hear the satisfied laugh of the Dark Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione apparated to St. Mungo's after she left Severus's cottage. She made her way to the greeter's desk. "I'm here to see Ginny Weasley." She said to the witch sitting at the desk. "She arrived here by portkey after the attack in Diagon Alley."

The witch looked up from her magazine and just looked at her; she then turned to one of the filing cabinets and pulled out a file. She quickly looked at the file before closing it and returning it to the filing cabinet. "Your relation to the patient?"

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Best friend." She didn't have time for this she had to know how her friend was doing

"I'm sorry you can't visit her. Miss Weasley is currently in intensive care only family can visit her." The welcome Witch explained to her.

Hermione clenched and unclenched her fists. "I don't care if she is in intensive care. I want to see my best friend this instant. You're going to tell me where she is this instant or-"

"Or what Miss?" The Witch asked her, sounding quite bored. "You're going to hex me?"

Hermione pulled her wand out and placed it down on the top of the counter, her hand gripping it tightly. "If that's what it takes to see her then yes." She threatened.

"Whoa Hermione easy." Someone from behind her said. "I don't think you have to hex her to see Ginny." She spun around and saw the Weasley twins. Their foolish grins wide across their faces. But their eyes were full of worry. Hermione hugged them. "Is she okay? Please tell me Ginny is okay."

Fred and George returned the hug. "She's fine, she just lost a lot of blood, the healers were able to seal up all the wounds. She might have a few scars but other than that she's going to be ok."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin, can I go see her?"

Fred grinned at her. "Of course, you silly girl. You're part of this family." He shot a glance at the Welcome Witch and she just rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine of Witch Weekly.

Fred and George quickly led her to Ginny's room in the hospital. When she saw her best friend lying on the bed she quickly ran to her side leaving the twins behind. She grabbed one of Ginny's hands and firmly squeezed it. She looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they looked worried.

"Is she going to be alright?" she quietly asked.

Mr. Weasley put a reassuring hand on his wife shoulder and she brought her hand up to grasp his. "She should be fine, I'm grateful for whoever brought her to St. Mungo's so quickly, the healers said a few more minutes she would have been dead. She lost a lot of blood so it will be a while before she wakes up."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad she going to be okay, but what about the others? Are they alright?"

"Yes, some of us received some serious injuries but we faced no fatalities. Kingsley was hit with a curse, Ron received a concussion and Mad-eye's arm got crushed but other than that everyone received a few bumps and bruises. But there were a few aurors that were killed and several Witches and Wizards were captured including Mr. Olivander."

Imagine it could have been worse if you didn't do anything to help them. Hermione thought to herself. Hermione felt grateful that she went to Snape about the truth and now he would give her information that could save tons of lives.

"And the death eaters?" she asked. "How many were captured? How many dead?"

"Five dead and seventeen captured, seven of which are part of you-know-who's-"

"Inner circle, yeah I know."

Everyone in the room looked at her suspiciously. Hermione frowned, great I had to go and say that, Hermione you are such and idiot.

"How did you know that, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked deathly quiet, his eyes narrowed.

Hermione snorted. "I know because I'm the one that freaking captured them, the ones of the inner circle were fighting together in a group. They went after a group of Muggle born Witches and Wizards and their families, so I went after them and took them down. I know they are part of the inner circle because Harry told me. He told me who was summoned to you-know-who after he was reborn." She explained to them.

Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ginny's groan. "Ugh what are you guys shouting about? Could you all shut up my head is pounding." Ginny said as she weakly brought a hand to her head and tried to sit up.

Hermione gently place a hand on her friend's chest and lightly pushed her back down. "Easy Gin, you lost a lot of blood you have to rest, don't try to move okay."

Ginny groaned again but she didn't try to sit up again.

"I'll get a healer." Fred announced.

Hermione shakes her head. "No it's alright, she doesn't need a healer." Hermione made her way to the edge of Ginny bed and grabbed the clipboard containing the medical information of her friend and the potions that they had given her. Hermione frowned in concentration. "Let's see… they only gave her a small dosage of blood replenishing potion so she needs a full dosage this time." She mumbled to herself. As she made her way down the lists of potions her friend needed.

Hermione put the clipboard back where she found it and began rummaging through her bag and pulling out the potions that Ginny needed, placing them on a table next to Ginny's bed. "Could you guys help her sit up?" she asked no one in particular. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley helped their daughter sit up.

Hermione looked up as she caught the cooper smell of blood. The sheets on the bed were turning red. She quickly made her way over to Ginny and noticed that one of the wounds that the healer's sealed up was reopened. Hermione rolled her eyes at the poor work they did. She took out her wand and knitted the skin back together and dug a role of clean white bandages out of her bag.

She firmly wrapped the bandages around the freshly healed wound and Ginny looked at her confused. "So it doesn't open up again." Hermione explained, before returning to wrapping the wounds in bandages. She then returned to the table and grabbed the potions and helped her friend drink them.

After a few minutes, Ginny let out a content sigh and she sank back into her bed, quickly falling asleep.

"How did you know what to do 'Mione'? Harry asked her.

Hermione smirked. "I learned how to treat injuries from a book, several books actually. Books can be quite informative maybe you should try reading one some time." Several people in the room groaned and Hermione laughed. "Come on we should leave and let her get some sleep.

Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement. "Yes, you children should return to headquarters, your father and I will stay the night and look after Ginny. It's been a long day so you all should get some sleep."

The Weasley children and Harry made their way out of the room. Hermione took one last look at her best friend and made her way to the door.

"Hermione." Mr. Weasley called after her.

Hermione turned around and faced him. "Yes?"

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Thank you."

Hermione returned the smile. "I would do anything for my friends, no matter what the cost is, if it keeps them safe." There was truth to her words and she wasn't just referring to healing. She literally meant what she said; she would do anything for her friends especially if it kept them safe.

Hermione made her way out of St. Mungo's and apparated back to headquarters where she was met with a tight hug from one worried father figure. "Hermione, where in Merlin's name have you been? You disappeared after the battle, I was so worried."

Hermione laughed. "I'm fine Remus, I was healing people after the battle and sending them to St. Mungo's if they need immediate attention. But then I noticed my wound and I came back to the headquarters and healed them. I also had to grab some extra potions to heal the injured."

Remus released her. "Don't you ever go off after a battle and not tell anyone where you're going." he lectured her.

Hermione laughed again. "Okay I don't need a lecture. Now if you will excuse me I'm in the mood for a nice shower and a change of clothes" She said and she sprinted up the stairs, Remus chuckled.

Remus went to his room and kissed his wife. He bent over and kissed her swelling stomach. "How are you love?"

"I was worried, I'm glad you're safe." She said as she brought one hand around his neck and brought the other hand to his face slowly caressing his cheek. He leaned into her touch and sighed.

"I hate to ask you love but did Hermione ever come back here earlier."

Dora looked at him confused. "No she didn't. Why do you ask?" she watched her husband's face drop, he looked devastated. She knew why. "She lied to you again, didn't she?"

Remus let go of her and collapsed onto their bed. He buried his head in his hands. "I don't understand why she suddenly started lying to me. She has never lied to me, never. Why is she starting now?"

Dora walked over to her husband and sat down next to his and embraced him in a hug, her hands slowly rubbing circles on his back. "Oh Remus I'm so sorry."

Remus buried his face into her neck. She could feel the wetness of his tears as they feel from his eyes. Dora was furious with the young Gryffindor but she wouldn't do anything for the sake of her husband.

* * *

 **AN: I apologize, my chapters will probably have strange sizes. Some will be really long while others will be short.**


End file.
